


The Adventures of Captain America and Phil, by Phil Coulson, Age 7

by dizmo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, All the Cute, Drawing and writing like a seven year old is surprisingly difficult!, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Image Heavy, In-Universe RPF, Intentional Spelling Errors, Kid Fic, Mixed Media, Podfic Linked, sort of, unusual format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gripping tale of action, adventure, and tremendous bravery... that will <i>never</i> be seen by the Avengers, at least if the author has anything to say about it.</p><p>(Image heavy, but no more than two image files to a chapter. The pertinent text on all images is transcribed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attached

**Author's Note:**

> This would be an example of my brain coming up with an idea and refusing to let go of it regardless of what else I had to work on at the time. And I probably had far too much fun writing this anyway.
> 
> (ETA: For an authentic read-along storybook experience, check out [the podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/521143) by [sabinelagrande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande), which has me legitimately cracking up every time.)

* * *

Phillip, 

Your father and I were going through the attic and I came across this. I thought you might appreciate the "blast from the past"! Your father says hello and sends his love! Talk to you soon, dear!

Love,  
Mom

* * *

Mom-

Thanks for the package. You were right about it bringing back memories.

Next time you find something like that, though, you can hold onto it. I can definitely take a look the next time I come visit. Saves you postage!

Still, though, it definitely provided some laughs when it showed up, so thank you.

All my love to you and everyone else. Hope I can make it down soon.

Love,  
Phil.

P.S. The cookies you had sent were great.


	2. Title Page

* * *

THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN AMERICA AND PHIL!  
By: Phil Coulson


	3. Page 1

* * *

A boy named Phil was playing in the front yard.


	4. Page 2

* * *

There was a big BOOM down the street.


	5. Page 3

* * *

Phil got on his bike and rided to the boom to see what it was.


	6. Page 4

* * *

Oh no! It was bad guys from HYDRA!


	7. Page 5

* * *

They wanted to take over all the houses!


	8. Page 6

* * *

They were very bad but Phil knew what to do.


	9. Page 7

* * *

He threw rocks and sticks at them until they got nocked out!


	10. Page 8

* * *

But oh no! More of them came and they had tanks and guns and fire and stuff!


	11. Page 9

  


* * *

Phil was in trouble!


	12. Page 10

* * *

But then Captain America shode up with his red, white, and blue uniform and his round sheild with a star in the middle!


	13. Page 11

* * *

He did not like HYDRA one bit!


	14. Page 12

* * *

"What is your name, young man?" he said. Phil said his name and smiled because the amazing Captain America talked to him.


	15. Page 13

* * *

Captain America asked Phil if he wanted to help him beat up HYDRA. Phil said YES!


	16. Page 14

* * *

Captain America was beating them up with his sheild. Phil was beating them up with rocks and sticks. Captain America and Phil were both punching and kicking them too.


	17. Page 15

* * *

Oh no! Captain America dropped his sheild! And a tank is coming! What is he to do?


	18. Page 16

* * *

Phil picked up the sheild and he saved Captain America!


	19. Page 17

* * *

Phil threw a rock at the tank. It got stuck!


	20. Page 18

* * *

The tank blew up!


	21. Page 19

* * *

They won! The houses are safe!


	22. Page 20

* * *

Captain America thanked Phil for helping. They are heros!


	23. The End

* * *

THE END!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Adventures of Captain America and Phil, by Phil Coulson, Age 7 (The Read-Along With Me! Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521143) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande)




End file.
